Don't Get Caught
by Cbarr
Summary: One of Class A's students thought it would be funny. Kacchan is going to find out who they are and explain why they were wrong.
1. Day Off

It was a day off. Izuku always loved those days. Just being able to hang out in the common space of the dorm with his friends was one of the simple pleasures in life. Izuku sat on one of couches, with Uraraka and Iida to his left. Nearly all of class 1A was there.

Izuku noted that Kacchan wasn't there, but that wasn't very surprising. This wasn't the type of thing Kacchan found much enjoyment in. He was probably just in his room. Todoroki wasn't there either, but he visited his mother on days off, so his absence wasn't a surprise either.

Momo and Jiro were playing chess. From the looks of it, Jiro was winning. Izuku, however, knew that Momo had some slick chess moves hidden up the sleeves of her turtleneck sweater. Momo could probably beat you with a lone pawn remaining if she wanted to.

Mina, Sero, and Kaminari were busy seeing if Kaminari was capable of recharging Mina's phone. Tsu was quick to point out that he more likely just going to fry it.

The other students were scattered around the room. They were reading, playing on their phones, or, in Aoyama and Mineta's case, just kind of sitting there. Izuku could only guess what Aoyama was thinking about and was scared to guess was Mineta was thinking about.

"This is nice," Uraraka said with a contented smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Iida replied.

"Just being able to sit here and be together," Uraraka answered. "This is how my family spends time together too. When you don't have money to spend, you learn to appreciate just spending time."

"That's an amazing way of looking at it, Ochaco!" Iida shot back is a voice that might have been a little too loud. His arm jerked quickly to emphasize his emotion.

"Yeah, it's also just nice to have a quiet-" Uraraka started.

A door slammed shut. It was several floors above them, but everyone still heard it sound and clear.

And that's how it started. Uraraka jinxed it.

"SOMEONE BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION!" The voice roared down the hall toward the common space. The stomping of Kacchan's boots followed. He was moving fast. The other students barely had time to register what he said before he exploded into the room. How close it was to a literal explosion, Izuku didn't didn't want to guess.

"I'LL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO CONFESS!" Kacchan shouted.

He was only met with blank stares and a silent room. Kacchan's head turned slowly, locking eyes with each of his fellow classmates, waiting for someone to talk. No one was that stupid. Izuku was unlucky enough to be last in line. Kacchan's eyes locked on Izuku's.

"Deku...," the name slipped out from between Kacchan's teeth. "This was you, wasn't it?"

"Uh, what?" Izuku stammered the words out. "What are you talking about?" Kacchan's fists curled even tighter. Smoke whisped from in between his fingers.

"Oh, don't play stupid!" Kacchan shouted as he reached down and grabbed Izuku by the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him from the couch. Before Izuku could react, he was being pulled down the hall toward the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Izuku blurted. His eyes turned toward his fellow classmates. "Help!" he pleaded.

"Oh, we're not touching this!" Jiro's voice shot back.

"See ya when you get back!" Mina's cheerful voice wasn't necessarily helpful in this moment. Izuku grabbed at Kacchan's fist and tried to pry it off his shirt. The grip was like iron.

"Come on, Kacchan, let go," Izuku said.

"Not until you explain yourself," Kacchan growled.

"What are you talking about?" Kacchan stopped in front of his room and dropped Izuku to the floor.

"This," he said as he threw the door open. Izuku slowly moved to he feet as his eyes widened.

 _Oh, my God..._


	2. Pink

Someone pulled a prank.

Someone pulled a prank on _him._

Someone was a dead man.

Izuku's eyes blinked as they took in the sight. He couldn't bring himself to speak. Nothing he could think of would be appropriate to say right now. Kacchan stood next to door, unable to make eye contact. His head was down.

"Care to explain?" he muttered. Izuku stepped forward into the room, still dumbstruck.

 _It was pink._

Not just a little pink either. Every square inch of the room was pink. The the walls were pink, the ceiling was pink, the bed frame was pink. There were flowers on the his desk. His sheets had been replaced with pink sheets as well. The pillow even had a cartoon unicorn on it.

"What the..." Izuku let slip out.

"Don't act so surprised." Kacchan growled. He followed Izuku into the room. Izuku turned toward Kacchan.

"Kacchan, I swear I had nothing to do with this," he pleaded.

"Then you know who did," Kacchan snapped back. "People always let you in on stuff like this." Izuku didn't know how to reply. Nothing he could say would make Kacchan believe him.

"I promise you," Izuku said in the most sincere voice he could muster, "I don't know who did this." Kacchan didn't reply. "It could be anyone," Izuku continued.

 _Great, now I just threw the whole class under the bus._

Kacchan continued to just stare at Izuku.

"Leave," he hissed out from between clenched teeth. Izuku didn't wait for him to repeat it. He hurried down the hall and headed back to the common room. His heart was pounding. His mind was swirling.

 _Who thought this was a good idea?_

 _How did they pull it off?_

 _Will God have mercy on their soul when Kacchan finds out?_

All eyes were on him when he walked back into the common room. They were all quiet.

"Oh, you're alive," Jiro said. Izuku saw Kirishima take a few bills from Kaminari.

"I told you," the former whispered.

"What was that all about?" Uraraka asked. Izuku stood silently for several moments, trying to find the right words. He finally opened his mouth.

* * *

"WHAT!?" the class almost shouted in unison.

"I know, I know," Izuku said. "Keep it down though. He's on a hair trigger right now."

"Who did this?" Iida shot to his feet. "We can't just go around pranking our fellow classmates!"

"Do you think anyone would actually admit to this?" Ojiro replied. "Even if the school won't discipline you, _he_ will."

"Admit it," Sero added, "Fessing up to this is a death sentence."

"That may be true," Iida stated with conviction, "But it's a hero's job to stand for truth!"

"Well, the truth is someone's screwed," Kaminari added. There was a murmur of agreement among the students.

"Come on, guys," Izuku pleaded. "If whoever did this just comes forward and confesses now, we can all go to Kacchan as a group. We can chalk this whole thing up as a joke and move on."

"Do you really think he'll let it go that easily?" Tsu piped up. "Ribbit." Izuku knew she was right. The perpetrator might have safety in numbers for now, but Kacchan was patient. He also had a long memory.

"Listen," Izuku started. "We have to do something. We can't just prank him and then pretend it never happened."

"Why not?" Mineta's small voice popped into the conversation.

"Because Kacchan will come to his his own conclusions of who did this. Wether he's right or wrong he'll try and get you back." Izuku looked around the room, hoping that someone would step forward. "And we all know he won't play to get even, he'll play to win." The look of realization mixed with slight horror began spreading through the students. Without concrete evidence of the guilty party, any one of them may be the target of Bakugo's retribution.

"Ok, whoever did this needs to speak up right now!" Mineta screamed, panic obviously filling his voice.

"What's he screaming about?" The class turned toward Todoroki as he entered the room. He dropped his backpack to the floor and began removing his jacket.

"Oh, have we got a story for you!" Mina shouted. Todoroki's expression didn't change, he just stood there, waiting for the story.

"Someone has a death wish and pulled a prank on Bakugo," Sero explained. The expression on Todoroki's face shifted slightly as he heard the news.

"Dear God, why?" Todoroki almost whispered.

"Yeah, they painted his room pink," Mineta chimed in. "Midoriya saw it."

"Well, you can't say he wouldn't benefit from more color in his life, no?" Aoyama added. All eyes turned.

"And that is an excellent example of what _not_ to say in front of Bakugo," Jiro said.

"I never said I did it, but you can't deny he could use a little pizzazz in his interior decoration, no?" Aoyama continued.

"Regardless," Momo spoke up, " _don't_ say that to him. You'll be the number one suspect."

"Who _would_ be the number one suspect?" Hagakure asked, the empty sleeves of her shirt moving up in a confused hand gesture. The room fell silent. Izuku ran through the options in his head. Many in the room would have the means to pull something like this off, but he was having trouble pinning someone with a motive.

 _When would they have done it?_

 _Wait a minute..._

"Enough." The sound of Bakugo's voice startled everyone in the room. "No one is leaving this room until I know who did this."


	3. Interrogation

You could hear a pin drop. No one was willing to say a word. Awkward glances were shared between students. Izuku glanced up at Kacchan. He was standing with his arms crossed, a scowl plastered across his face. Izuku knew he wasn't kidding. No one was leaving until someone confessed. Class 1A was Bakugo's hostage.

"Well?" he started, "I have all the time in the world right now."

"You can't just hold us here!" Iida said as he once again leapt to his feet, pointing an outstretched arm toward Bakugo. Bakugo's eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"Oh? I thought we weren't supposed to mess with each other's rooms either, but here we are!" he shouted back.

"Well, technically, that's not an actual rule," Mineta interjected. The look on Bakugo's face when he locked eyes with Mineta let the boy know he shouldn't have opened his mouth.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, Grape Boy!" Kacchan snapped back. "How do I know it wasn't you?" Bakugo pointed an accusatory finger at Mineta. "My door was locked and I know for a _fact_ this little creep knows how to pick the locks here!"

"Wait, what?" Mineta gasped out.

"Wait, _what_ " Mina and Hagakure added in unison. Bakugo started walking toward the small.

"You got ten seconds," he growled. Mineta started backing up.

"You got it wrong, man!" he squeaked out. Kacchan closed the distance and placed his hand on Mineta's shoulder. He squeezed.

"Nine."

"I swear, man!"

"Eight."

"I didn't do it!'

"Seven." Izuku could see tears in Mineta's eyes. Kacchan kept his gaze squarely fixed on Mineta's eyes. Mineta tried to pry Kacchan's hand off if his shoulder, but it wasn't even a contest.

Suddenly, Bakugo released his grip and walked away. Everyone looked at him with confusion. He took note of his classmates expressions.

"What? You know he would've squealed if he had done it!" No one could argue with that logic.

"One down, eighteen to go," Bakugo muttered to himself. He looked toward Iida and Izuku. "Sixteen to go."

"Wait, I have a question Kacchan," Izuku raised his hand slightly as he spoke.

"Not now," Kacchan cut him off. "You're off the hook. You too Speedy. You two have too much of a stick up your ass to pull this off."

"Then what was with the whole _pulling Deku by the collar out of the room_ thing?" Uraraka blurted. Izuku was just about to ask the same thing.

"Initial hunch," Bakugo shot back. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"But I still have a question," Izuku said. The look on Kacchan's face in reply would be in Izuku's nightmares for a while.

 _The question can wait._

"Now, where was I?" Bakugo mused aloud. His eyes slowly scanned the room, looking for his next target. Izuku was sure Kacchan was partially enjoying the nervous looks from his classmates as he looked over them.

Then his eyes stopped moving.

"You, Pinky," he said quietly. Mina looked from side to side nervously before pointing toward herself.

"Me?"

"If you answer this one question honestly, you'll be off the hook." Mina swallowed hard.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You may be at the bottom if the class, but are you stupid enough to pull a prank with your signature color?" Well, Kacchan always was one to cut straight to the point.

"First, hurtful, and second," Mina replied, "No, I'm not that stupid." Mina leaned back into the chair and defiantly crosses her arms in front of her. Bakugo studied her for several seconds.

"Fifteen to go," he muttered and began scanning the room again. "You two, Sparky, Tape Guy," he said, gesturing toward Kaminari and Sero.

"Do you really not know _anyone's_ name?" Tokoyami broke his silence.

"I'm getting to you Bird Brain," Bakugo replied before turning his attention back to Kaminari and Sero. "You two are kinda the jokesters of the class, no?" he asked.

"Well, that might a little bit of an exaggeration," Kaminari laughed out, clearly nervous. Bakugo took a step forward.

"Now look, we're also not that stupid," Sero tried to explain. Bakugo wasn't hearing it.

"Where were you for the last two hours?" Bakugo growled out.

 _Wait, the last two hours?_


	4. Alibi

"Where were _you_ the last two hours?" Izuku asked. Kacchan stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth. Izuku immediately knew he had stepped on a nerve, but the question had been building up inside him since everything started. That was the one thing that didn't add up.

"I thought you were in your room this whole time," Izuku explained. "Obviously you weren't if this happened sometime in the last two hours."

"It's none of your damn business where I was!" Kacchan snapped back.

"It is though," Tsu interjected. "You can't ask for others to give an alibi if you're not willing to give one yourself." Kacchan stopped. He knew she was right. "Otherwise," Tsu continued, "How do we know _you_ didn't do this to yourself? Ribbit."

Kacchan remained silent. He had backed himself into a corner. Izuku knew Bakugo was hiding something, he wouldn't be so defensive otherwise.

 _He likely didn't do this to himself though. What's going on?_

"Yeah, what _w_ ere you doing?" Kaminari added, emboldened by the sudden turn of events. Kacchan didn't reply. His hands curled into fists.

"Do you really think I did this to myself?" he growled. His tone was less outwardly aggressive, but Izuku could hear more anger behind it.

"At this point, I wouldn't but it past you," Sero said. Wether he actually believed that or not was up to debate, but Sero was definitely happy that the focus of the interrogation was no longer on him.

"Well, I didn't," Bakugo replied flatly.

"Oh, you'll have to do better than that!" Hagakure said. There were several nods of agreement. Kacchan clinched his teeth and looked at the floor.

"Come on, where were you?" Jiro prodded. Kacchan's shot toward her.

"I had some errands to run," he answered. Izuku knew there was more to it than that.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"They why didn't we see you come back in?" Tokoyami asked.

"It's not my fault if you guy's aren't observant!" Bakugo shot back. While Izuku accepted the possibility that Kacchan might have just walked in unnoticed, it was far more likely he didn't _want_ to be noticed.

 _But if he doesn't want to tell, it'll take more than just some questions to make him talk._

"Now, where were we?" Kacchan said as he turned back toward Kaminari and Sero.

"Hey, we weren't done talking about the other thing," Kaminari sputtered out.

"We're done when I say we're done," Bakugo replied. "We're done." He took a step forward. "Now, where were you two?"

"We were here!" Sero answered. Kaminari nodded quickly. Bakugo took another step forward.

"Wait!" Izuku shouted. Kacchan groaned and turned back toward him.

"What is it now?" He grumbled.

"There has to be a better way of doing this," Izuku explained.

"No, I think this way will work just fine," Bakugo pushed back. He started turning back toward the rest of the class.

"We can rule people out without going through all..." Izuku gestured to Kacchan, "... _this_."

"What do you mean by that?" Bakugo growled.

"Who would have had the time to get the paint, actually paint the room, and get everything set up like the pink sheets, unicorn pillow, and the flowers on the desk?" Izuku asked aloud.

"Flowers?" Momo asked, surprise in her voice. All eyes turned to her.


End file.
